One Month
by Shadow41
Summary: The Quest is over and life goes on but some thinks have change
1. Memory

Author: Shadow ( faithindestiny@freenet.de) Rating: PG-13 (not in the early chapters, but later on)  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Warnings: This is SLASH, which means male/male relationships. If you're uncomfortable with this, don't read. If you read anyway, then it is your own fault. Don't say I didn't warn you! To my shame I must admit that I don't read all books now, I'm still by the second book. So this is all my fantasie!!! And My elfic's knowledge isn't too big so I can't use to much of the language.  
Disclaimer : I really wish they were mine but I don't own anything!!  
  
This is my first time and it took every bit of courage I had to finally put this story on here. English is my second language so I know that I have lots of mistakes in it. I will be really grateful for any help! No flames please (constructive criticism is ok though)! This is told from Legolas point of view. Here goes! Enjoy!  
  
One Month  
  
Chapter One : Memory  
  
It' s so confusing! I don't know why I'm so unhappy when I should be happy. I mean two of my best friends are going to get married. Normally this will be wonderful news. But I can not help it, I feel like crying.  
  
I received a letter yesterday. It was from Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn, when I think about my best friend my heart begins to beat faster and I feel the blood running through my veins.  
  
After I read the letter a sadness overtook me and I didn't know why. It was a Invitation to his wedding.  
  
"My Dear Legolas,  
  
I have great news. Arwen and I are going to get married in one month! I will be really happy when you come. I know that you are really busy and you have work to do .. But please, it's so long since I last see you. Frodo and the others will be there, too. I miss your company.  
  
Your friend Aragorn "  
  
He is right. It's a long since I last see him. Over three years now. We hat last met each us in Rivendell to celebrate the reunion of the fellowship.  
  
**** flashback****  
  
It was a great day. To me, it's like yesterday. I can remember everything. The bright blue sky, the warm sun on my skin and the soft summer breeze in the air. It was our first meeting since the Quest to destroy the Ring and defeat Sauron. I was so happy to see all again. The Hobbits were the first one to greet me. They jumped in my arms and hugged me. At first I was a little bit surprise but then I hugged them back. Frodo was the first to speak.  
  
" Legolas, it's good to see you again. How are you? How is Mirkwood? Have you meet the others yet? "  
  
He had so many question I don't have the chance to answer.  
  
" You should at least let him time to answer your question. You know elfs are not so quick."  
  
I know the voice really well. " Stupid dwarf " was all I answered. I saw Gimli stand only a few feet away with Gandalf at his side. Both smiling.  
  
Everything calmed down almost suddenly, then he walked in. My heart jumped when I saw him. Nothing else mattered in the moment, it was as if everything and everyone else had disappeared. He was staring straight at me as I stared back at him, I must have been so obvious, I just wanted to look away. But I hat the feeling that I could stare into his eyes forever.  
  
" Crazy Elf " The voice made me jump and I looked at Gimli.  
  
" Sorry Gimli, what did you say? " I asked still a little perplex.  
  
" Can we go inside my feet is hurting and I'm hungry. "  
  
" Me too! " said Merry and Peppin at the same time.  
  
" Of course, we can go inside" I heard Aragorn say and when I looked at hime I saw him smiling. He has such a beautiful smile.  
  
During the Quest to destroy the Ring he didn't smile very often but when he did my heart felt like flying.  
  
" Legolas? "  
  
I looked around and saw that everyone except Aragorn was gone.  
  
" Are you all right" he asked.  
  
" Yes, just thinking. Come on lets go inside, the others are waiting. "  
  
He looked a bit worried to me but then we went inside.  
  
It was a wonderful evening with lot of fun, laugh and little arguments with the dwarf .  
  
Later on the evening I went outside. I felt a little dizzy and so decided to go for a little walk. But the real reason was that I was confused about my actions. I don't know why I stare at Aragorn so often and everytime he looked at me I blushed. This was natural for an elf.  
  
Now I know the reason but this I had no explanation for my behaviour.  
  
The days went by to soon and after a really wonderful week we had to say good bye. But with the promise we will see us soon again everybody went his way.  
  
This was three years ago and till now I found everytime an excuse why I didn't come to the meetings.  
  
But now there is no excuse. I have to go. Even if thinks have change. 


	2. Authors Note

Thank you so much for your reviews !!! This makes me so happy *jump in the sky *  
  
To my shame I must admit that I don't read all books. I'm still by the second book. So this is all my phantasie.  
  
Autumn: I try to continue soon . I have lots of Ideas but not many time. But I will try, your reviews give me enough encouragement !  
  
Velainel: I'm glad you like it. And I'm really happy that you understand what I'm writing. Often I'm not sure if the sentence are right or if the grammar is right. So please tell me if anything is wrong I'm really thankful for this. Any help is welcome ^__^  
  
Sweet- leggi: Thank you too !!  
  
b-simpsons: I read LOTR since I have seen the second Movie. I think it was great. After set I'm on "Lord Of The Rings Drugs"! ^_^ The first thing I did was going on fanfiction.net to read stories on LOTR and the first one I saw was an Aragorn/Legolas story. I read it just by curiosity but end falling HARD for the couple!!!! And now I can't stop reading.  
  
The second chapter will be update soon !!! 


	3. Longing for more

First I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I take me so long to update a new chapter. 

But I was really busy. School is really hard in the moment. ( in the moment ??? = EVER ^^ ) 

But enough now. I think you are bored now. 

So enjoy the new chapter und please review !!! 

***************************************************

Chapter II : Longing for more ….

In two hours we will reach Minas Trith. 

Even if I don't show it I'm really nervous. I don't know how I will act, when I see him. But I have to be strong. I can not let my feelings rule. He is my _best friend and nothing more even if I long for more …… _

Yes, I have feelings for him.  

Feelings deeper then friendship. 

It took me  a long time to admit it to myself. I'm not sure, when my feelings for him have change. I know him so long and every minute we were together was a happy moment. Even in the darkest times when it seems that everything is lost.

He was there. 

Estel – the hope of the man but also _my hope_.

Without him I don't believe I had survive the Quest. 

After all what had happened, Boromirs death, Merry & Peppin captured by Orks and Sam & Frodo leaving us to go alone to Mordor , I don't think I had the power to go on. This was the first time in my life I felt not only helpless but weak. And I had it. 

There were so many question I had no answer for. 

What should we do??? Go after Frodo and Sam??? Or help Merry and Pippin ??? 

And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was only a simple touch but it immediately comfort me. I was so glad that he was there. Not only because to make the decision for us but also to gave us hope.  Not everything was lost. _We had us !! _

His eyes held a determined expression: I saw a fire I them which told me that he was not willing to give our friends up. And neither was I . 

Sometimes I ask myself if he had done the same if it was me, who was captured. 

What I'm thinking !?!?! 

Of course, he has. He would never let me down. He cares for me as his best friend. 

_Best friend  …… …_

NO STOP IT LEGOLAS !!!   

Stop thinking of him as more as your best friend. 

He is going to marry Arwen. 

At this thought I can feel my throat become very parched and dry.  

" Prince Legolas " a voice is calling me. 

My guard and long time friend Meldarion look at me with worry in his eyes. 

Before I can answer my eyes see another horse only a few feet away and instinctive I know who it was. 

Aragorn. 

Every time I see him he looks more beautiful. His long soft dark hair falling to his shoulders, his strong noble features and most of importantly his steely grey eyes. 

I see him smiling and I can feel myself smiling back. 

It is so good to see him again. 

***************************************************************************

Okay, now I think that you are even more bored than before. 

I know this chapter was really " uninteresting " ( I don't know the write word in English and my wordbook is far away …. ) 

Any review are welcome. ( Critic is helpful too ) 

And before you ask I don't know what Meldarion means. It' s only a fantasy name because I don't speak elfic. 


End file.
